A winter meeting
by HlorkexD
Summary: Ikuto is back from looking for his father for winter holidays! Amu goes to see him, but she's a bit changed, she's 17 and ready to confess her feelings for Ikuto. It goes a little far this time.AMUTO Lemon! A oneshot, but if I'm asked, it can be longer ;3
1. A Winter meeting

Yo! The all mighty Hlo is back! :3

I was gone, because I didn't know what to write, or I was just too lazy ^^

I came back with a lemon, babies! :3

Yes, I'm a frickin' pervert, don't judge me, besides this story is as half perverted as I really am :3

Hope you like it :3

Tell me any mistakes I left ;3

**It's cold.** It's really, really cold! Then what I am doing here, you ask? Well it just happened, that the guy I haven't seen for three years, finally decided to show up and celebrate Christmas in his home-town.

I continue walking down the snowy street to his house, my heart beating faster with every step. _I miss him so much… I wonder if he's changed. _I know I have, at least in appearance. When he left, I was still 14, still an innocent little girl, well now I've changed. I'm 17 and I have a sexy body that I know how to use for my advantage. Not like that, you perverts! I haven't even dated since he left, because my heart is occupied by him and only him…

I finally reached my destination, a fancy block of flats in the city centre. _Now just to walk in and the elevator will rise you to the last floor, I wish my heart would stop beating so fast. _While going up, my thoughts drifted off again. _What if he doesn't love me anymore? What if he has a girlfriend? I wouldn't be able to cope with a broken heart… _The 'DING' of the elevator awakened me from my daze and it seemed as if my heart will jump out of my chest at any moment now. Knocking on the only door on the floor, while waiting for it to open, I fixed my hair. Suddenly I heard a click, the door was thrown open and I was suddenly spinning in the air while being hugged.

" Amu! I'm so happy you're here!"- He said. I giggled. "I missed you too, Ikuto." Smiling, I hugged him back. He ushered me inside and closed the door, the helped with my coat and scarf.

"Here, take this, merry Christmas." I gave him a bag that contained a scarf (handmade by me) and smiled. "Thank you" he smiled back "Go sit on the sofa in the living room and I'll get some hot chocolate for us" It was as if he never left, it was never awkward between us. When he sat down next to me and we started talking about how we spent these past years, he had many stories and so did I. He asked me about how everyone was doing.

"Haven't you met anyone yet?"

"Not really, I went to see my mother and Utau though, but Utau was very busy, so we couldn't talk much."

"Oh, right, she has that concert today." Only now did I notice that we were really close. And I mean REALLY. I blushed and tried to scoot farther away, but Ikuto stopped me. "What's wrong, Amu? Feeling close?" Oh, God, he already had that smirk on his face, here comes the teasing. He leaned even closer to me, I fell for it and thought that he wants to whisper something but he goes and bites my ear. I squeaked a bit and covered my ear with my both hands. "Y-you pervert!" I was blushing and the color should have rivaled the color of my hair. Ikuto laughed. "If you want a war…" I smirked too and started tickling him. I don't know how I knew that he was ticklish, I just did. But Ikuto just grabbed both of my hands in his one and an evil glint appeared in his eyes. "Two can play at that game, you know"

"Oh, God, no!" I started to laugh so much, my sides started to really hurt and I was crying from laughter. Ikuto didn't stop though. "Stop, you're killing me!"

"On the contrary, Amu, I'm making your life longer." I swore I will take my revenge on him. When he finally stopped, I was lying on the sofa and he was right on top of me, I could feel his warm breath on my face. I blushed again. _How can his eyes be so amazing and mesmerizing? _I freed my left hand and touched his face gently. "I really missed you, you know" I said.

"I missed you too" He was gently rubbing my cheek with his thumb now, I leaned into the touch. Our eyes locked again and have our faces been this close from the start? His hand was touching every spot on my face, 'till it reached my lips. When hiss skilled, gentle fingers touched my lips, I opened them a bit; I was a bit shocked at what was happening now. His face was really getting closer, our lips centimeters apart. That one moment felt like an eternity. He was trying to guess my reaction to what he was about to do. And then his lips touched mine. My eyelids fluttered closed and I was responding to that kiss. It was a bit hard, because it was my first real kiss. His lips, so gentle and warm, were skillfully running over my own lips and it felt amazing. When the kiss ended (for me it was too short, I wanted more) he looked into my eyes with such a gentle and happy expression, it was amazing. "I love you, I know I've already told you that, but now my intentions are serious, and I am still going to win that bet" He had a mischievous smirk on his lips. I shook my head and gently laughed. "Can't you see that there's nothing to win anymore? I love you, you hentai, neko-mimi, cosplay, otoko" My hand was on his face again and he was already grinning. "Well then, I'm taking my prize" And he kissed me again, but this time it was more passionate, my hands were running in his hair, his hands were hugging me tightly to his body, and our lips were making wonders. His tongue gently ran over my lips, asking for entrance, I wanted to tease him a bit, so he got angry and gently bit my lip. It didn't hurt, but the shock made me open my lips. It felt so good and new to me, and I think that he knew that. Ikuto tried to go slow at first, showing me what I should do, but when I got a hand of it, he started to kiss me so passionately I couldn't catch up to him. And it still felt good.

When he decided to give me some air, Ikuto started kissing my neck, my face and my collar bone, but he didn't go further, not wanting to rush things, I guessed. The thing is, I _wanted_ to go further; I wasn't scared, because it was Ikuto, even if I knew, that after some time, Ikuto will go away to look for his father. I wouldn't stop him, but for now, I wanted to give him something that no one will be able to have.

My hands drifted from his hair, to his back, and eventually, under his shirt. He looked up to me, surprised "Are you..?" I just looked into his eyes and smiled, kissing him again. This was the answer to his question, _yes, I'm sure about this, and yes, I am ready_.

No more questions asked, he picked me up (not breaking the kiss) and my legs locked around his waist, going to the second floor while still kissing was a bit harder, somewhere then I caught a thought; _How much did he pay for this apartment? Must have a good income from playing worldwide. _I felt something soft on my back and I realized, that we reached his room and I was on his bed. My hands started to slowly take off his shirt, I could tease him too. But he was repaying with the same, slowly kissing down my collar bone, he slowly, button by button, started to unbutton my shirt. When both of our shirts were finally on the floor, I could admire his upper body, the moon shining behind a huge window made him look even more pale and all of his muscles to stand out. Then I noticed how he was staring at me and I felt uncomfortable, so I tried to hide myself with my hands, but before I could do that, he was passionately kissing all of my body. I was in pure bliss, his open mouth kisses felt amazing on my skin, and before I knew it, I was panting and slightly moaning. I was happy, when he kissed my lips again, my hands travelling all over his torso, slightly scratching him with my nails, I could feel that he liked that. Quiet moans were escaping our both mouths. Suddenly it wasn't enough and my hands went to his pants, lingered on the belt for a while, then unbuckling the belt and unclasping the pants. I felt him doing the same to my pants, but I wasn't fast enough to take his pants off first, he took off my skinny jeans, without any of my help. It was my turn. Turning, so that I was on top and taking his pants off fast, I sat on his legs, right next to the bulge, that was forming in his boxers. My hands ran free over his body; I started kissing his chest, his collar bone, slowly rising up to his face. His hands weren't bored either. Running all over my back, slowly unclasping my black bra, and then, running over my breasts. Suddenly, Ikuto was on top again. His mouth on my neck and going further down until he reached one of my breasts, kissing all around the nipple and then sucking on it, the other breast being massage by his skilled hand, it felt so good, a loud moan escaped my lips. His mouth switched sides and it felt just as good. But the feeling disappeared and I was aware of a new feeling, like something was gathering in my pelvis region. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just weird. I felt Ikuto's lips going further down until they reached my underwear. Slowly, he took those off too. I was blushing pretty bad now. He noticed and said "Don't worry, I love you the way you are" and kissed me again, but that strange feeling between my legs didn't disappear, it got stronger, so I clenched my tights shut, hoping it would go away, this didn't go unnoticed by Ikuto. He gently pried my legs open, and his hand travelled between them, he started touching me there, and it felt so good, I started moaning loudly, when I thought, that it couldn't get better, he inserted a finger in me, hissing a bit at the tightness, it felt a bit weird, but when I got used to it, Ikuto inserted another finger and started moving them inside, the feeling was strangely good and before I knew, I was moaning more and thrusting my hips, to meet his hand, and that weird feeling got so strong, I was waiting for it to snap, when it finally did, it felt so good, I could only moan Ikuto's name loudly. When it wore off, I noticed, that Ikuto was once again travelling down my body with his mouth 'till he was between my legs, and, startling me, he kissed my sweet spot, and started using his lips and tongue to clean me, and to make me ready for what was to come. It looked like he was really enjoying what he tasted there '_Like a cat licking cream'_ ran through my head. The weird feeling came back, and I couldn't wait any more, moaning his name to get his attention I sat on top of him. "You had your time to play, my turn" I said smugly. Taking his underwear off I saw his manhood sticking up, of course, I blushed, but curiosity took over me, and I touched it, wrapping my hands around it. It was hard and big, moving my hands, agonizingly slowly I heard some moans come from him, but they were too quiet for my liking, so I started to move faster, touching the tip sometimes, rubbing it with my thumb, I got an idea, I bent down and started to kiss and lick his hard staff, the moans got louder and he was pulsing in my mouth, it was quite a workout before he came into my mouth, tasting his semen, I gulped it down and started to lick him again, but I was stopped by Ikuto, he switched our positions again, so that I was on the bottom again. I noticed that the sensation between my legs got even stronger, and I moaned again. Ikuto got the message and positioned himself at my entrance, looking up to my face, for the last reassurance. I nodded, and he pushed in.

It hurt so much I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't scream, seeing that, Ikuto started to kiss me, so I would get my mind off the pain, it worked, a little at least. When he moved again, it still hurt, but not as much as the first time. And bit by bit, pain went away and an interesting feeling came. Experimenting, I moved my hips a bit, and both of us moaned. Ikuto started to move faster inside me, it felt good, better than the first time. It was more intense too. It didn't last too long, I came first and Ikuto soon followed, we were moaning each other names all the time. He collapsed on me, though he wasn't that heavy. When Ikuto got off me, we just spent a long time not talking and kissing. Then he remembered something, sat up and took something out of the cupboard next to his bed and showed it to me. It was a two-piece necklace, a heart that had two chains on both sides, so that two people could wear it. "I saw it in a shop in France and thought of you" He gently smiled.

"Wow, thank you, it's really beautiful" He didn't say anything about getting the other piece of the necklace. _He's still so sweet._ "Will you help me to put it on?" He took one chain and opened it, clasping it behind my neck, but what he didn't see, was that I opened the other chain, and when I hugged him, I clasped it into place, on his neck. When we separated he was taken by surprise that he couldn't move far away from me, he looked at the necklace and chuckled. Taking one side of the heart and I took the other, we broke the two pieces together and they fell to their right places, right next to our hearts. He was suddenly kissing me again, not like when we were having sex, but with such gentleness and love, that I almost cried. Then, remembering something again, he took something off his nightstand and handed it to me. "Here, you better take this, just in case" It was a small pill. _Emergency birth control? _Then I understood what he was implying. "Ohh, okay. Wait, why do you even have this?"

"Amu, don't you think that I had to prepare myself for several of your reactions? This was one of them. One of us has to be the responsible one"

"And it just happens, that this time it was you?" I smiled, _Yup, he really is the sweetest guy_, and kissed him again. "What time is it? I have to call my parents to let them know I'm okay.

"It's about 11pm"

"Oh, damn, I'm dead" I ran to get my phone and while I was looking for it I felt something light on my shoulders, Ikuto covered me with a blanket.

"You'll catch a cold"

"Thanks" Taking my phone out of my pants I found a missed call and a text message.

_Dear Amu,_

_I tried calling you, but you didn't answer, I'll just assume that you and Ikuto-kun were talking._

_Did you forget that we are going to grandmas? Well, you can stay in the city if you want, be careful._

_Love, Mama, Papa and Ami _

"Whoops, I totally forgot about that" I said giggling.

"Looks like your head is safe. Mine too, I guess. Well, since it's late, stay with me for the night, I'll give you a ride home tomorrow."

"Sounds good, Ikuto" He took my hand and we went back to his bed and quickly fell asleep.

*Next morning*

The soft light was touching my eyelids so I had to wake up, remembering what happened last night I smiled and felt, that the person who made me so happy last night was lying next to me. Opening my eyes, I saw a lot of blue. It happened so, that when we were sleeping, I managed to put my head in the crook of Ikuto's neck and to almost get on him, and he was hugging me close. I freed myself a bit, so that I would be able to see my lovers face and smiling, I kissed him. At first he didn't respond, but then he started kissing me back and it became a heated make out session. I giggled. "Good morning"

"Mornin'"

"Come on, let me go, I want to take a shower" His grip didn't loosen.

"Hmm, I either don't let you go and we stay here, or I don't let you go and we go take a shower together, what to pick, what to pick?" He was smirking now.

"Oh boy, Come, on Ikuto, I really need a shower, let go"

"A shower together it is, then" He lifted me up in his hands and I squeaked a bit, blushing.

"I-Ikuto! Come on, stop being a pervert!" He obviously wasn't listening. We already were in the bathroom and he turned the shower on, still holding me in his arms.

"Oh, don't be scared, Amu, I don't bite… much"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about" I was still blushing, but we were already in the shower area, and It was quite big. But he still pressed me to the wall and started kissing me.

After a long shower, we both walked out of the bathroom, wrapped only in towels. After getting dressed Ikuto left me alone in the room, to fix myself up and went downstairs to make breakfast.

When I was done and walking down the stairs I could see Ikuto watching TV while drinking coffee, some kind of international news channel was on and suddenly a man that looked really like Ikuto showed up on the screed, announcing that he's currently in NY and will stay there for some time before continuing with his travelling. I saw the name on the screen and I was appalled. _Tsukiyomi Aruto _said the writing. Looking up to Ikuto, I saw that he was just as shocked as I was, his cup next to his lips, but not touching. He looked at me with eyes that held very much emotion. Happiness because he knows where his father is, regret because he knew, that he will have to leave me again, sadness, because he didn't want to leave me and impatience, because he wanted to meet his father as soon as possible.

I smiled a bit. "Ikuto, you have to hurry you know, or else he'll go somewhere where you can't find him"

"But"

"No buts! Go find him, and then come back here, I'll wait" Standing on my tiptoes, I kissed him on the lips, he responded immediately. "You know what?" He said "I'll make you a promise that I won't be able to break" He went to his violin case, opened it and took the bow out. "This bow makes music of my violin the best, of course, I have other bows, but I always use this one, so I'll leave it to your care, so that when I come back, I'll have to take it back, so I could play just as good"

"You really don't have to, Ikuto" He shushed me

"I want to, so that I would know that I have to try hard and get it back, also it's so that you would know that I will come back, because I really need this" I smiled "Okay, I'll take care of it, I promise"

After a day, he left again, I wished him good luck and I knew that Ikuto will come back, we both still had those necklaces on and I had his bow. He will come back. _I'll wait for you, Ikuto!_


	2. A Summer meeting

Yo! This is Hlo ;*

So every one who reviewed wanted for me to continue, so here it is! Part two: The Summer meeting!

There will only be a third chapter if I get an idea what to do next, you can tell me what you want and I'll see if it gets into one story.

**Note: I'm not doing anything with teenage pregnancy, I kind of think it's a bit stupid, sorry.**

But if you have any other ideas than that, tell me, maybe I'll write it :3

Peace out! :*

A Summer meeting

A year and a half. That's exactly how much time has passed since he left, and I'm still waiting. At least it's summer again, and I'm already finished with school. I found a good university of arts (where I can study clothes design) and now I'm waiting for them to tell me if I'm in. Tho summer can get pretty boring, right now, I'm just sitting, watching TV and doing nothing. I closed my eyes: _This is boring! Boring, boring, boring, bor-_ a familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts; I opened my eyes and almost fell off the couch. It was him! Right on the TV screen! Did he always look so good? Someone was standing beside him they both looked very much alike, almost identical.

"…what are your plans for the future?" The interviewer asked them.

"We're going back to our home, I really miss all of the people there and it took quite the time to find my father." Ikuto answered while his dad just smiled and nodded. _He kinda reminds me of Tsukasa-san. Wait, I'm missing the point, he's coming home!_ Right at that thought my phone started to ring, I picked it up, not even looking at who's calling me.

"Amu!" _Damn Utau has a loud mouth_. I haven't even opened my mouth to answer her, when she was already talking. "Tomorrow, at twelve, be ready, I'll pick you up and we're going to the airport! Bye!" _Wait… What just happened? _

Next Day

_I'm so nervous, my heart is beating too fast, I hope I won't collapse_.

"Calm down, Amu, I'm nervous too, but at this rate, you'll black out before even seeing him"

"Gee, thanks, Utau, that really helped, when is the plane supposed to land, anyway?" She looked at the clock "It landed a few minutes ago, they must be on their way right now." I turned my head back to where they should be coming from, looking for something blue. It was only two of us waiting for them, because Souko-san decided to stay home, so she wouldn't be too nervous. She was a really nice woman, quite playful and fun to be around. While I was engulfed in my thoughts someone picked me up by my waist and spun me around, getting me out of my thoughts, I smiled instantly and hugged him back.

"I missed you, Ikuto" He kissed my forehead making me blush "Missed you too, Amu" Only when I saw his smile again, I really understood how much I missed him. He let me go and spun me so that I was facing a smiling Utau hugging a man. When they let go Ikuto talked:

"Amu, this is my dad, Aruto Tsukiyomi"

When we finally arrived at the Tsukiyomi mansion and Ikuto said hello to his mother, he took me out of the house, holding my hand.  
"Ikuto? Where are we going?" Didn't he want to be with his family longer?

"I'm giving mom and dad their privacy, Utau will soon follow, let's go to my place?"

"Sure" I have to admit that I was happy, that we would be alone again, I really missed him and wanted to tell him everything that happened. While on our way to his place Ikuto kept asking me about everyone and everything, about what happened and I just kept talking. When we arrived, it was his turn to tell me everything and our talking took longer than we expected, it was already dark outside when we fell quiet. By now, he was hugging me from behind and I was sitting on his lap, his breathing fell on my neck. It felt amazing; I even shuddered at the feeling. Ikuto took my chin in his hand and tilted my head so he could kiss me. How I missed this. My hands automatically found their way to his hair and it was as smooth as I remembered.

We broke away for some air and he started kissing my neck and shoulders, biting in some places, I was slightly panting now blushing a pretty crimson red. _How can he do this? He managed to make me like this with only a few kisses!_ I felt his hands under my shirt, _damn he's fast. _I started to slowly unbutton his shirt and my hands travelled down his torso. By now he was back to kissing my lips, but he broke away softly "Care to join me in the shower?" He said smirking, I smiled back, nodding. And we were back to kissing each other, he was walking, carrying me, with my legs around his torso. When we were finally in his bathroom, he put me down and pulled my shirt off me throwing the peace of clothing on the floor. His shirt was quick to follow. It was good that I was wearing a skirt; his hands were on my hips, caressing my legs, while my hands were on his belt. My mouth travelled to his neck and shoulders, feeling a metal strap under my lips I opened my eyes and saw the necklace that was on my neck too, the necklace that he gave me before going away a year and a half ago. I smiled and kissed the pendant itself, in a way, kissing his heart too. He felt that and made me look into his eyes while caressing my face.

"I love you, Amu" These words made me so happy I almost cried. With a big smile on my face I answered him: "I love you too" We kissed again and I noticed that weird feeling between my legs again, it was quite some time when I last felt this way. Letting my hands to travel back to his pants I unclasped them while feeling, that he was unclasping my bra. _When did he remove my skirt? _His mouth moved down my neck to my breasts, caressing them, with one hand he turned the shower on. While he was busy with that, I removed his pants (quite hard if you want to stay standing) He was making me feel so good again, I was slightly moaning now, my hands were running down his torso grazing him in some places, he shuddered at the feeling. Ikuto bit down harder at my breast, causing me to gasp and moan louder, one of his hands was playing with my breast while the other one travelled between my legs and started to rub me trough my panties, I moaned louder and started to bite his neck and ear, it seems, that he really liked that. His mouth went back to mine and we started to remove each other's underwear, while slowly going into the shower cabin. When the warm water was hitting us, we were going crazy with lust already; Ikuto backed me up against the wall and put one of my legs around his waist. Looking into my eyes he stuck his hard length into me.

Damn, it still hurt, Ikuto was kissing my face now, he felt that he broke my healed up barrier. And his kisses were really helping to put my mind off the pain. Soon I could only feel him inside me and that weird feeling that was growing. Ikuto moved inside me and I moaned again, louder than any other time. The feeling continued to grow with every thrust inside me and soon we were both moaning each other's names, the warm water gave off a weird sensation that added to our pleasure. The feeling was so strong now that I knew that I won't hold out long and Ikuto knew that too. He started to move faster now hitting one spot, that made me almost shout from pleasure, he continued to hit it and I couldn't hold out any longer and came. He came just moments after me, filling me with his warm liquid.

We kissed again this time a bit sloppily, but the kiss was filled with emotions. We washed each other up and got out of the shower. I looked at the room and was a bit surprised, our clothes were lying all around the place and when did we throw down the towel rack? I felt something warm and soft being wrapped around me, Ikuto put a towel around me I looked up into his eyes and smiled gently.

"Aren't your parents going to be worried about you?"

"Nope, I told my mom that I'm going to meet you and she let me stay overnight" I laughed a bit, my mom was always so considerate.

After a while we were already in his bed, going for another round. _It's good that I got onto birth control because it looks like it's going to be a looong night._

After a week

This week flew by fast, me and Ikuto were going on dates every day and we had a lot of fun, also I got into the university I wanted to be in and it seems, that it's closer to Ikuto's place than mine. He asked if I wanted to move in with him and I still haven't asked my parents about that. Also on this week I got to know Aruto-san better, he was a nice person, I could really see now how Ikuto got his character, he was really so much like both of his parents, just like Utau.

Too bad I couldn't be with Ikuto this evening, my parents were going to an old friends party and taking me and Ami, it seems that Ikuto had to be in a party that his parents were throwing to greet Aruto-san back, me and Ikuto joked, that we were going to the same party, but that couldn't be real, right?

When we were in the car I didn't pay attention to where we were going and only when we arrived I was surprised.

"Mom, we can't be at Tsukiyomi mansion, can we? Was your friend named Aruto?"

"Why, yes dear, how did you know?" Right at that moment the front door was thrown open by Aruto-san and Souko-san; they greeted my parents and looked at me.

"My, my, Amu-chan, it's the third time this week we see you, it's really nice. Ikuto's in the kitchen, he'll be surprised." I smiled at them and with a small "Thank you, it's nice to see you too" I went into the kitchen to find Ikuto writing something on a sheet of paper. He looked up and his eyes got bigger from the surprise.

"I know, I'm surprised too, it seems that my parents and yours were friends" We both smiled and kissed, we were standing now and his hands went around my waist, he was a real gentleman for not putting his hands on my ass like most guys would do. While we were in our little world, kissing, my mom walked into the kitchen and we broke apart, I was blushing.

"Well I was going to ask you how you know the Tsukiyomi's, but now I can guess, hello Ikuto, it's nice to see you again" He greeted her back when my dad walked into the room and saw Ikuto's hand on my waist. It was quiet for some time and my dad started bursting into tears and asking mama if she sees what he is seeing. _Thank God for the loud music and chatting of other guests_. I sighed.

"Papa, please, calm down, Ikuto's not a bad person, really" Papa was quiet for some time and then started to cry again.

"But he will still take my little sparrow away!" Everyone in the kitchen sweat dropped.

"Papa, you still have Ami, now would you please try and stop crying and try to talk to Ikuto, he'll assure you that every things fine." Papa quickly stopped crying and stretched his hand out to greet Ikuto.

"Tsumugu Hinamori, nice to meet you" They shook hands and Ikuto introduced himself.

"Now, Ikuto-kun I hope you're not going to hurt my little angels feelings, are you?"

"Of course not, sir" And they chatted on, my dad was asking questions that got weirder and weirder.

"Does he have a template with those questions and right answers to them?" I asked mama.

"You bet, and so far Ikuto-kun's doing amazing" While the interrogation continued Aruto-san walked into the kitchen and looked at what papa was doing. He shook his head. "Tsumugu, please stop interrogating my son with weird questions and join the other quests, you should too, Midori-san, your daughter Ami is having a lot of fun singing with Utau." At the mention of Ami singing papa took his camera out and zoomed into the living room, my mom and Aruto-san followed. It was only me and Ikuto in the kitchen now. "So your sister still wants to be a singer?" He asked.

"You bet, she even has a singer chara." I smiled and intertwined our fingers together. After one long kiss, he suggested: "Shall we join the other guests?" I smiled again, he was so cute sometimes. "We shall" I laughed and we walked out of the kitchen.


End file.
